Love Proof
by MikasassQueen
Summary: Levi and Mikasa are always busy with work. However, they try to spend as much time as they can with their daughter when not at work. Levi and Mikasa managed to keep their sex life active as well, as long as Maiko isn't around. But the time where she finds out about their dirty secret will eventually come and they will have to deal with it.


**A/N: **Hello! It's been a while since I updated anything here, mainly because I'm busy with school stuff. Here's a RivaMika _Modern Parenting AU_. Maiko Ackerman is my OC, and she's Levi and Mikasa's lovechild. I'll probably be writing more about her in the future.

This fanfic was written from a prompt on the Tumblr blog _otpprompts:_

Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they've still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).

One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, "Did you have a nightmare last night?" Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, "Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too."

Person B is speechless and person A's reaction is up to you.

**Love Proof**

It was Friday night, the last day of the week at last, and Mikasa couldn't believe when she finally got home. She parked her car in the building's garage, and stepped out. She spotted Levi's car parked in its place too, and she smiled for knowing he was already home. _Eren must have had a hard time._ She thought as she picked the bags and held the key in her hand. She called Eren to stay watch over Maiko as she and Levi went to work. They would hire a babysitter but their protectiveness of their one and only child hindered them to do so. Instead, they decided to put Maiko in their friends' care. Sometimes Armin would stay over with Eren. Sometimes they would drive her to Erwin's and Hanji's. Hanji loved Maiko so much it was scary at some point and Levi was getting edgy about leaving his precious daughter with that woman, with the excuse of "She could have some bad effects on my daughter. I don't want her to become crazy like her." Mikasa laughed when hearing Levi say that. But they had no choice anyway. Besides, Mikasa had trust in Hanji, so she didn't mind it a bit to leave her daughter under her watch.

But it really never mattered who was watching over Maiko every day, because that never stopped Levi or Mikasa from being concerned about her. _What if something bad happened to her? What if something bad happened to them?_

But the moment the two of them are home, and they see their daughter running towards the door to hug them, everything would feel fine. They would simply be happy for being there with the most beautiful child they would ever have.

Mikasa stepped out of the elevator and walked straight to the apartment. It had been a stressful week to her, she had to stay late at work most of the week, and each time she would call Levi and ask him not to leave Maiko alone and to get home as early as he could. However, Levi, too, had a busy week. It was nearing Christmas anyway, so they had that at least to rest.

As Mikasa entered the key in the keyhole and opened the door, she could hear Maiko's footsteps as she ran to the door to meet her. _"Mommy is home!" _She heard the sweet voice of her daughter and she smiled widely, walking in and dropping the bags from her hands to kneel down and meet her daughter with open arms.

"Hello sweetie! Did you miss mommy?" Mikasa asked her daughter as she gave her a strong, warm hug.

"Yes! Daddy is here…" Maiko cupped her mother's face to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She then looked behind to see her father coming toward the two of them.

"I know, honey. I saw his car." Mikasa stood up, holding her daughter in her arms.

"Hey!" Levi greeted his wife, and he leaned in to give her the usual 'welcome home' kiss.

"Hey honey." Mikasa returned the kiss with a smile and walked to the kitchen as Levi closed the door and held the bags Mikasa dropped on the floor to join them in the kitchen.

"How was your day? You look so fuck—" He swallowed the word before it left his mouth, and Mikasa's glare at him was an enough warning to him to pick his words carefully. He'd had hard times trying to avoid cursing in his daughter's presence, despite the many times he wanted to curse Eren for his half-assed work in the kitchen every time he would get back home and find Eren trying to prepare something for Maiko to eat. But he'd learned to suppress his needs to curse nearly everyone at least when his daughter was around. "Sorry. I mean, you look so tired." He fixed his statement and settled the bags on the countertop.

"Indeed, I am. But now that I got to see my little princess's face, I'm feeling better." Mikasa smiled at her daughter and hugged her tighter. "I missed you so much, sweetie."

"I missed you too, mommy!"

"Oh! That's okay. Nobody missed me apparently." Levi faked sadness as he watched the mother and daughter share a loving moment.

"Oh! Daddy's feeling jealous." Mikasa pointed at Levi's grumpy face.

"Daddy, don't be sad. I missed you too." Maiko said with a frown.

"Yes daddy. I missed you as well!" Mikasa added, nodding at Levi to come and share the hug with them, but he only looked away from them. "Someone's being stubborn. Maiko, what do we do to stubborn people?"

"We chase them, and tickle them!" Maiko replied with a fluffy tone.

"Right!" Mikasa smirked as she stood up.

"Don't you fu— don't…" Levi backed away slowly and walked out of the kitchen with a measured pace, only to speed up when Mikasa went after him with her daughter. They chased him around the house, Maiko giggling each time they were about to catch him but he managed to run away as fast as ever.

They weren't sure how the three of them ended up on the bed in Levi and Mikasa's bedroom. But instead of Mikasa and Maiko tickling Levi, he was the one tickling the two of them. The three had a good laugh for three minutes, before they lied on the bed silently, Maiko in between. Mikasa running her fingers through her daughter's hair as her eyes started to close, and Levi watching the two of them with soft gazes, cherishing the wonderful family he was blessed with.

"She had dinner, right?" Mikasa asked once Maiko gave in to sleep.

"Yes, don't worry. You need to eat something too." He said, sitting up and taking Maiko in his arms. "I'll go put her in her bed and join you."

"Okay." Mikasa set up as well, stealing a quick kiss from Levi and placing it onto her daughter's forehead before he left the room.

As he put his daughter down, Levi took a moment before sitting by her. _She's so much like her mother. _He thought as he looked at her angelic face, then leaned down to kiss her forehead and left the room. He left the door open; she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and call for her daddy or mommy, but now she would just walk to their room on her own and sleep with them.

Levi took one last look at his daughter before walking to the kitchen where he supposedly thought Mikasa would be to have dinner. But the kitchen was empty, and he figured out she must be changing.

"Mikasa, aren't you going to have dinner?" Levi asked while making his way back to the bedroom, and he was stunned for a brief second when he saw her dressed in a lingerie, and not any lingerie, but one that she usually wore to tease Levi, because she knew he loved how she looked in it and he himself had told her once that she looked so sexy wearing it.

"Yes, I'm going to have dinner. I was just waiting for you so we can have it together…" She finally gave him a response as she was sitting on the bed, one leg over the other. "You'd better hurry to have it while it's still hot." She added in a seductive tone, and that was enough of an invite to open Levi's appetite for the night.

"I'm out of condoms, just so you know." He gave her a heads-up as he unbuttoned his shirt, but she would care less anyway. Maiko was already old enough and giving her a brother or a sister wouldn't be a problem.

They'd been careful about any sexual intercourses ever since Maiko was born. It was an accidental pregnancy and they were just married back then. Surely they had hard times balancing between work and home to the point where it almost felt so impossible for them to keep going. But months passed and things had gotten better, so much better now. They still were cautious about their sex life, though, one, because they would have to pick the perfect time while Maiko was asleep and two, because they wanted to wait before any other accidental pregnancy occurs.

They both had jobs and it wasn't like one of them would like to stay home and take care of the kids. They needed money and so the two of them had to stick to their jobs. And whenever they would gather with their child in the end of each day, it would only give them more reason to work, just so this beautiful girl they had would live peacefully, because they knew their hard work would pay off. And their daughter's smile was all they ever needed to give them the rest they would probably need months in order to gain.

"I missed you…" Mikasa whispered into his lips as she parted hers from them, her nails scratching at his back.

"…In which sense?" He asked while placing soothing kisses to her neck and then collarbone, and all she could give as an answer was a tender woman while his tongue teased the sensitive spots of her skin.

"Both—fuck… Levi," She breathed out and rolled over, topping him, "Can we…" She kissed him, her hair slamming his cheek, and he tangled his fingers in it, pressing her forcibly to him and sharing more thorough kisses, before she parted from him to continue, "Can we go back to the past tonight? To the days it was just us, and a long night in front of us. No need to rush, or to use the usual 'Maiko could come up to us at any moment' silly excuse. Can we?"

It had been long since they took their whole time and freedom when being together. If anything they would only make out. But they never had a chance to make love. Every day they would come back home late, exhausted so all they could do was sleep. Sometimes they would have a quickie, but they would stop when they were finally getting in the mood because Maiko called for one or both of them.

They missed each other, in so many ways. Levi was no good at words to express how much he'd missed her, and he knew she missed him just as much, every time he looked into her eyes and saw that light spark in them. They would stare into each other's eyes when they would be about to sleep, until Mikasa would give up and close her eyes, and he'd pull her to him and hug her. But that wasn't enough. They needed more.

But they couldn't, because Maiko was there. And they always put her before everything else, even themselves.

However, they could make tonight an exception and give themselves a small break from being parents and just live as a young, foolish couple who were so in love with each other that words would never be enough to describe it. They could make love and take their time doing so because it was once in a while and they didn't know when they would have the chance to feel this love again. They found comfort whenever one's hand touched the other's bare skin, whenever their lips left ghost kisses on the other's lips and body. They found warmth when they pressed against one another, and they felt safe whenever one breathed against the other's flesh. They found love in each other, and Maiko was the proof of this love.

It was finally Saturday morning. The couple was in the kitchen, Mikasa making breakfast, and Levi sitting and watching his wife with a smile, thinking how lucky he was to have such a perfect –at least in his eyes- wife.

"I hope you're not sore." He said in a mocking tone, and she looked at him from over her shoulders.

"I don't mind being sore. Last night was so fucking great." She answered him, only to spot Maiko walking into the kitchen. She bit her lip, hoping her daughter didn't hear her cursing, "Honey, good morning."

"Good morning, mommy. Good morning, daddy." Maiko rubbed her eyes as she walked sleepily to her father.

"Good morning." Levi pulled the girl over to him and sat her on his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded, and then opened her eyes, "But, mommy didn't sleep well."

"Huh?" Mikasa paused and turned around to look at her daughter, "Why do you think I didn't sleep well, honey?"

"Because you were having a nightmare."

"N-No… I wasn't…" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why do you think so?"

Maiko jumped off her father's lap and walked to her mother and hugged her comfortingly. "Mommy, it's okay. I know you were having a nightmare. I heard you calling dad. And I always call you or dad when I'm having a nightmare." Maiko said, leaving her parents staring at each other in complete shock. And all they could wonder about then was whether she _saw_ anything and not only heard.

"Yeah…" Levi coughed, "I guess your mother screams pretty loudly when she has nightmares… Mikasa, honey, I told you having desert at night was a bad idea. But do you ever listen to me?"

"Shut up…" Mikasa glared at her husband, however, his words painted her cheeks with a blush she couldn't hide, and eventually she smiled.

All three of them smiled.

And they sat together around the table to enjoy their breakfast. They had planned something special for today since it was weekend. They decided to go out, just the three of them, as the loving family they were. Because, in the end, even if they never planned for Maiko to come, she brought so much happiness to their life, one they loved to share with her each time they had the chance to.

_Fin._


End file.
